<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>thunderstorm by nk_l_jt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440449">thunderstorm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nk_l_jt/pseuds/nk_l_jt'>nk_l_jt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twenty One Pilots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Panic, Thunderstorms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:14:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nk_l_jt/pseuds/nk_l_jt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Джош не боится грозы. Совершенно. Честно. Ну честно! Ладно, иногда всё-таки боится.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>thunderstorm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Даже в самый солнечный тёплый день внезапно может пойти дождь. Буквально за минуту над головой сгущаются тучи, поднимается сильный ветер и становится неспокойно. Буквально за несколько минут начинается ливень.</p><p>Джошу повезло. Как только он закрыл за собой входную дверь, пошёл дождь. Сильный дождь. Джош упирается лбом в дверь и облегченно вздыхает. Во-первых, он наконец дома, это пятница и он уже чувствует, как проведёт все выходные в кровати. Во-вторых, хоть он и любит дождь, прогулки под ливнем не особо его впечатляют, особенно та часть, где он лежит с температурой и больным горлом под миллионом одеял, а вокруг него ходит нервный Тайлер, говоря, что у его парня совершенно нет мозгов. (не то чтобы такое случалось, но вообще-то несколько раз бывало) (вообще-то один раз Тайлер в этом тоже участвовал потому что «Тайлер, ну пожалуйста, целоваться под дождем — это же так романтично» и не стоит говорить, чем для них закончилась такая романтика)</p><p>Парень устало скатывается по двери вниз, садясь на пол и пытаясь снять кроссовки, когда к нему подбегает счастливый золотистый ретривер Джим, виляя хвостом и облизывая руки своего хозяина.</p><p>— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Джим, — улыбаясь, говорит Дан.</p><p>Джош сразу приходит на кухню, высыпает в миску корм для собаки и хватает себе быстро сделанный бутерброд, а потом проходит в спальню и обессиленно падает на кровать. Он понимает, что ложиться на неё в грязной уличной одежде такая себе идея, и Тайлер, увидев такую картину, начал бы громко возмущаться, пиная Джоша и заставляя того встать, но Тайлера здесь нет, как собственно и сил Джоша.</p><p>Парень даёт себе пять минут на то, чтобы расслабить мышцы и подышать, а затем (максимально) нехотя поднимается, чтобы переодеться в домашнее и снова забраться на кровать, но при этом уже накрывая себя с головой одеялом.</p><p>В пятницу Джош всегда чувствует себя слишком уставшим, будто всё, что он делал на протяжении недели накапливается и наваливается в один момент. Момент, когда он переступает порог дома. Джош не из тех, кто всю неделю ждёт вечер пятницы, чтобы пойти с друзьями в клуб или бар и напиться до свинячьего состояния, он из тех, кто спешит домой, чтобы наконец вернуться в тёплую мягкую кровать и осознать, что он пережил очередную неделю, и позволить себе отдохнуть. Он заслужил, он знает.</p><p>Джош уже сонно прикрывает глаза в ту же секунду, как только его голова касается подушки, как вдруг ему приходит какое-то сообщение. Именно поэтому он на время отключает уведомления и звук на телефоне, переводит взгляд на окно, чтобы увидеть, что погода вроде как снова улучшилась, а потом отворачивается к стене и проваливается в сон.</p><p>Дан просыпается (как потом оказалось) через полчаса из-за обеспокоенного Джима, который прибежал к хозяину и начал нервно бегать вокруг него. Джош сразу понимает причину такого поведения, как только слышит постоянный стук по окну. Он приподнимается, облокачиваясь на стену, и видит в окне, что на улице снова ливень, но на этот раз уже с градом. Вдруг на мгновение вечернее небо освещается желтым, а через несколько секунд до слуха Джоша доносится гром.</p><p>Парень переводит взгляд на Джима, который от грозы начал поскуливать, ведь у него всегда были не самые лучшие отношения с ней, а Джош хлопает ладошкой по кровати, приглашая ретривера прилечь рядом. Джим сразу запрыгивает и ложится клубочком, кладя мордочку Джошу на живот и грустно заглядывая тому в глаза. Джош понимающе улыбается и чешет собаке за ухом, пока не слышит слишком громкий гром.</p><p>Дан нервно выдыхает, прикрывая глаза и пытаясь успокоить слишком быстро бьющееся сердце. Вы не подумайте, Джош не боится грозы, иногда она ему очень даже нравится. Но не тогда, когда молнии освещают тёмное небо ярко-желтым, а гром настолько громкий, что стены дрожат. Джошу было бы не так страшно, если рядом с ним сейчас был бы кто-то. Кто-то по имени Тайлер. Но рядом только его любимый пёс Джим, который боится ещё сильнее и который нервно тулится поближе к своему хозяину.</p><p>Дану с каждой секундой становится всё неспокойнее. Он думает, что его парень вот-вот должен прийти домой и тогда Джошу станет лучше. Джош тянется за наушниками и включает музыку на максимальной громкости, снова ложась, прикрывая глаза и полностью изолируя себя от всего мира. Джош думает, что сейчас Тайлер на улице вот в такую погоду и начинает переживать за него слишком сильно. Он переживает, он боится, но он не может заставить себя раскрыть глаза, потянуться за телефоном и написать или позвонить Джозефу.</p><p>Джош сжимает руки в кулаки и пытается дышать глубже, ну или хотя бы просто дышать для начала. Он сильнее зажмуривает глаза, а затем резко выдыхает, когда чувствует, как рядом прогибается матрас, а Джоша крепко обнимают.</p><p>Парень приоткрывает глаза и расплывается в улыбке, тихо шепча «Тайлер», на что Тайлер улыбается ещё шире и обнимает своего парня ещё крепче, поглаживая того по спине. Джош находит в себе силы, чтобы снять наушники и обнять парня в ответ и уткнуться ему в ключицу.</p><p>— Как ты? — Джош так счастлив слышать этот (такой успокаивающий) голос.</p><p>— Как только ты пришел, сразу стало лучше, — Тайлер слышит улыбку в голосе парня и не может не улыбнуться в ответ. — А где Джим?</p><p>— А, я смог отвлечь его вкусняшкой, так что он у себя лежит грызет, — посмеивается Джозеф. — Кстати о вкусняшках! Я зашёл в магазин и купил тебе орео.</p><p>Джош сразу счастливо загорается, на что Тайлер расплывается в довольной улыбке и говорит что-то в духе «какой хозяин, такой же пес».</p><p>— Ты же знаешь, что я люблю тебя?</p><p>— А ты знаешь, что Земля крутится вокруг Солнца?</p><p>Они знают.</p><p>***</p><p>— Если что, я не боюсь грозы.</p><p>— О, нет, конечно. Ты самый смелый парень во всей Вселенной, ты ничего не боишься, это все знают, не сомневайся.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>